Home Again to Moya
by sassy lion
Summary: [A/U] Thirteen years in the future. John, Aeryn and their daughter have had a good 11 years on Earth, but now it is time to go back to Moya. Can they ALL stay out of trouble now? **Prologue & first 2 chapters up!!!!** Please R & R!!!!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Home Again To Moya

**Author:** sassy_lion

**Summary:** Its been eleven cycles since John and Aeryn had been on Moya... but what kind of trouble will their daughter get into when she gets there?

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to: **prowler junkie** (about the SC trip, I'm working on it!!! I promise!!!) **krissy**, **dawn** (who I  finally heard from since SC2002!!!!! did you want some more J/A J/C fics like at the con?) **pinky** (is your spelling better yet? :P) and my ever faithful betas **Amy** (the slap really didn't help that much... :P ) and **martian_maren** (Ben does look good in a dress, but not purple... maybe blue). Thank you all. Just to let ALL of you know, I'm working my best at the tidbits of Sebacean and other languages. So please don't critize me for it, cause it's very hard to learn any language, and this is an alien one at that. :) :P

HOME AGAIN TO MOYA

sassy_lion

(c) October 2002

I have been here before

But when and how I cannot tell

I know the grass beyond the door

The sweet keen smell, the sighing sound

The lights around the shore

And you have been mine before

How long ago I may not know

Has this been thus before?

And shall not thus time's eddying flight

Still with our lives our love restore

In death despite

and day and night yield one delight...

once more?

                ~ Dante Gabriel Rossetti

                                (May 12, 1812 - April 9, 1882)

*-*-*

Prologue

*-*-*

"IASA has confirmed that the large blue spiral that has appeared over the Earth is indeed a "wormhole" and it is non-threatening. A team had been sent to the Internation space station to study the anomoly and IASA will start sending satellite probes through as early as next week. From FCN, this is Katie Hudsi reporting live from Cape Canaveral."

I turn off the TV and watch John innocently sleep on the couch next to me. It had already been three days since the wormhole appeared. John and I still hadn't done what we needed to before the wormhole disappeared. Sighing lightly, I pull myself from John's form and trudge calmly and silently head up the second floor of our small home. I open the second door on the right. Quietly stepping into the semi-small room and look around.

It was messy; as it always is, but it didn't worry me that much. My attention focused on the 13-year-old girl-- named Jearsa-- who lay asleep on the large bed that John had bought for her three cycles earlier. Dressed in a pair of white shorts, a multi-colored tank top and still wearing the pair of boots (that looked surprisingly like PK combat boots) she had persuaded me to buy for her three weekens ago. She looked so contented that I didn't want to wake her.

I looked around the room again as I hear a small tune coming from the other side of the room, noticing she had left the computer on again. I step over to turn it off, but stop when I heard a familiar voice filtering through the speakers. It was Chiana's voice. I knew by pure instinct. She was singing a song she once mentioned Nerri had taught her when she was little, even though I could not understand it.

I listened intently, remembering Chiana and the others on Moya. It saddened me to recall it had been so long since John and I had decided that the middle of a war was not the place for Jearsa to be brought up in. We had taken her to Earth with us, leaving the others to fend for themselves during the war. John had tried to avert the war, as he always tried to do, but every Peacekeeper and Scarran has know the day would come for nearly 50 cycles.

It also saddened me that Jearsa did not remember any part of her two cycles aboard Moya. That she did not know Pilot or D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel, Sikozu or frell even Noranti. What made me the most sad was that Zhaan had never shared in the joy of Jearsa's life.

Downloading the wormhole knowledge into a secure spot in Moya's memory banks would allow the others to retrieve us once the war was over. Pilot had promised along with all the others they would retrieve us sooner or later. That was almost 11 Earth years ago.

It had happened then, the wormhole we had been wanting to see for so long now, showed up in Earth's gravitational field two nights ago.

That was originally why I had come into my daughter's room. To explain what had happened and why they were planning on leaving. The only problem was Jearsa.

We hadn't tried to explain to her the uniqueness inside her. That she was not fully human. John and I had promised each other never to scare her with the secret of her birth and parentage. To only tell her when she was old enough, or if it needed to be done, as it must be revealed today. 

How do you explain to a xenophobic planet that there are actually aliens and one of the girls who goes to school in a small town in Florida was actually only half human? Never mind explaining it to Jearsa, who had been on Earth since before she could remember, believing that aliens were only science fiction. It made me both sad and angry to not be able to tell our daughter the truth without frightening her or getting a disapproving snicker or look of insanity.

"Aeryn?" John's voice floated up the stairs, quietly. "Are you up there?"

I shook myself out of my reverie and walked to the stairs, careful not to wake Jearsa up in the process, knowing she was as light of a sleeper as I am. Stepping into John's embrace at the bottom, he nipped at my ear. "Are you ready to go? The module is as fixed as it is going to get with limited parts. Jearsa will..."

"I still haven't told her. She's asleep right now, but..."

"Aeryn, are you saying that you want to stay on this "primitive" planet?" He kissed me and flashed a smile briefly as he waited for my answer.

"As long as Jearsa can remember she has lived on this planet, and I think we should give her the decision to go or not. I do not want to abandon her, but if she doesn't want to go, she shouldn't be forced into it."

"Aeryn, Jearsa loves the stars and both of us know it..."

"John..." I molded myself to his front, trying to distract him. He knew I didn't like this conversation, we had it so many times before, just as I knew he didn't feel like he belonged on Earth anymore. Not after what he had seen, what he had done.

Before another of us could say a word or move again, our daughter came flying down the stairs. She looked at the two of us and knew immediately something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

I looked at John, shook my head and started to stalk out of the room. I turned back for a moment and looked him straight in his magnificently blue eyes. "She needs to make her own decision on this issue, John. You know that," I said softly before turning the corner into our bedroom.

"Make what decision on my own?" I heard her question as I stepped back to the side of the door frame and watched as John took her to the couch. He began to explain that the "natural phenomenon" that was being broadcast on every local TV station was actually for the three of us to go home. That we actually had another home in space, Moya, and that Jearsa had been born there and she was being given a chance to help them explore space.

I spared a glance into the living room and saw her mouth was open in shock. I really couldn't blame her, knowing what I now know of how this planet "operates". It was a little bit of a relief when she said yes, to know that we were all going back into space, going to see our "family", as John always called Moya's crew, and I was a little morose to leave this planet. It had been a home for nearly 11 cycles, and now we were to leave it.

TBC…


	2. The Waiting and the Packing

**Title:** Home Again To Moya

**Author:** sassy_lion

**Summary:** Its been eleven cycles since John and Aeryn had been on Moya... but what kind of trouble will their daughter get into when she gets there?

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to: **prowler junkie** (about the SC trip, I'm working on it!!! I promise!!!) **krissy**, **dawn** (who I  finally heard from since SC2002!!!!! did you want some more J/A J/C fics like at the con?) **pinky** (is your spelling better yet? :P) and my ever faithful betas **Amy** (the slap really didn't help that much... :P ) and **martian_maren** (Ben does look good in a dress, but not purple... maybe blue). Thank you all. Just to let ALL of you know, I'm working my best at the tidbits of Sebacean and other languages. So please don't critize me for it, cause it's very hard to learn any language, and this is an alien one at that. :) :P

HOME AGAIN TO MOYA

sassy_lion

(c) October 2002

I have been here before

But when and how I cannot tell

I know the grass beyond the door

The sweet keen smell, the sighing sound

The lights around the shore

And you have been mine before

How long ago I may not know

Has this been thus before?

And shall not thus time's eddying flight

Still with our lives our love restore

In death despite

and day and night yield one delight...

once more?

                ~ Dante Gabriel Rossetti

                                (May 12, 1812 - April 9, 1882)

*-*-*

Chapter 1: The Waiting and the Packing

*-*-*

Two days later, everything had been arranged for us to leave, the module was parked under a sheet in the garage, all our bags were packed and forcefully shoved inside the cockpit, not that we could actually take that much, and the keys to the house had been handed over to DK, Sarah (John's sister) and their 12-year-old daughter Molly, so they could "move in and take over" after we were gone. DK knew what had been happening, and I was a little surprised to see him cry when he finally knew we were going back.

John and I sat in bed, spent after having sex, discussing our future aboard Moya. Sure that Jearsa was in bed, we discussed in Sebacean. Even if she was listening in, she would eventually learn the language as John had.

"All right, John. We should get some rest." I yawned as I switched easily back to English. Curling up and nuzzling my head underneath John's, I instantly fell asleep.

Waking up a few arns later to a sound I recognized instantly, Jearsa was walking around softly on the upstairs floor, something she was prone to doing when she couldn't sleep. Glancing quickly at John, who was sprawled out over his side, I grudgingly climbed out of bed and headed up the stairs.

I entered to find she was not pacing, but rather packing up some of the stuff she had not finished with. "Want help?" I asked purposely forgetting English, but repeating the question again in English so she could understand.

"No, I'm fine." She gave me a brief smile.

"If you want to take all your stuff, Moya could probably send Chiana in a transport pod," I replied non-chalantly as I picked up a small notebook. Composition. Opening to a page of basic physics equations. "Your father used to keep one of these on Moya when we lived on board yea-- cycles ago." 

"Do you know where it is?" She cocked her head to the side, her face brightening slightly at the thought of reading the material that may have gotten her prepare for space, looking like an uncanny replica of John for a moment.

I nodded, "It's still there, on Moya. Underneath the pillow in our quarters. I made sure he left it, so no one would think he had gone mad, here, on Earth."

"Why didn't you mention any of this to me before?"

"Would you believed us? That you were born aboard a Leviathan -- a living ship -- to two fugitives from the Peacekeepers? That you didn't even arrive on this planet until you were over two cycles old? That you are not even close to being normal because besides human DNA, you have the DNA of two other alien races in you?

"Probably not. Then again maybe I would have." She turned away for a moment, but turned back to find me waiting patiently.

"We only wanted to protect you. Yas'n eke minaso."

She smiled brightly. "I heard you say that once before, when I was about seven. What does it mean?"

"I love you." I smiled again, handing the notebook over. Stuffing it in a separate blue backpack, she packed all her school books. "You know, you will learn more from Moya's memory banks then you ever will in a book."

She shrugged and finished packing the large backpack with her school books, some books she had been in the middle of reading and a few other things including the small bear John had won for her at a fair, the angel that Jack had given her before he died, a thick package of pictures, her CD player and her CDs.

"You should get some sleep. We leave around noon. Good night. Yas'n eke minaso."

"I love you, too." She crawled onto the still made bed and closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep as quickly as normal.

I closed the door and carefully walked down the stairs to where John was sitting up, waiting for me. "She couldn't sleep again?"

I shook my head as I crawled back into the bed and was quickly divested of my clothes.

***********

Nixar, sorry this chapter was so short. I'm working on more than this, so please don't complain…


	3. The Return to a Familiar Place

**Title:** Home Again To Moya

**Author:** sassy_lion

**Summary:** Its been eleven cycles since John and Aeryn had been on Moya... but what kind of trouble will their daughter get into when she gets there?

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to: **prowler junkie** (about the SC trip, I'm working on it!!! I promise!!!) **krissy**, **dawn** (who I  finally heard from since SC2002!!!!! did you want some more J/A J/C fics like at the con?) **pinky** (is your spelling better yet? :P) and my ever faithful betas **Amy** (the slap really didn't help that much... :P ) and **martian_maren** (Ben does look good in a dress, but not purple... maybe blue). Thank you all. Just to let ALL of you know, I'm working my best at the tidbits of Sebacean and other languages. So please don't critize me for it, cause it's very hard to learn any language, and this is an alien one at that. :) :P

HOME AGAIN TO MOYA

sassy_lion

(c) October 2002

I have been here before

But when and how I cannot tell

I know the grass beyond the door

The sweet keen smell, the sighing sound

The lights around the shore

And you have been mine before

How long ago I may not know

Has this been thus before?

And shall not thus time's eddying flight

Still with our lives our love restore

In death despite

and day and night yield one delight...

once more?

                ~ Dante Gabriel Rossetti

                                (May 12, 1812 - April 9, 1882)

*-*-*

Chapter 2: The Return to a Familiar Place

*-*-*

"Don't you think this is slightly cramped, John?" I muttered in Sebacean, knowing that John could understand. Shifting in the seat I felt as my bag dug into the side of my hip. I looked around the larger cockpit John had made by taking out some of the old wiring behind the control panels, simplifying it and making a place for all the bags, except for the three that would not fit, which were cramped around me. John was sitting in the front, Jearsa in his lap, flipping switches and starting up the engine.

"I took out as much as I could. There would be more room if I took out the Moya modifications, but then she wouldn't fly. What do you want me to do?"

"Comm Pilot and tell him to send Chiana with a transport pod," I deadpanned, pushing against the backpack my daughter had packed last night.

"I wish," he muttered as he wrapped his hands around Jearsa's wrists and let her take the controls. "Then we could have packed up the entire house. Left DK and Sarah with nothing but dusty floors. That would be a sight I would love to see them react to." He laughed and flipped the last switch, the module shaking slightly as we pulled out of the garage, the module's wings unfolding, and quickly pulled up into the atmosphere.

We entered space twenty minutes later, and sensors inside the module flashed, announcing the now apparent gravitational fluctuations that had been patient for nearly five full days. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," my husband muttered flipping even more switches, turning off the sounds.

I remembered the ride from the first time, bumpy, twisting, turning, I don't ever remember it being so nauseating.

Outside of the wormhole, we land in an asteroid field, which is not surprising since this was where John exited the first time he had gone through. Directly above us was the most gorgeous sight I never thought I would see again. Moya.

"Pilot, Moya has never looked more beautiful."

"She thanks you, Commander Crichton. Moya would also like me to convey that she is eager to have you, Officer Sun and your daughter back aboard after so long. A great many things have changed since we said farewell."

"Pull out the docking web, we'll be there in 100 microts. Farscape out."

I looked briefly at Jearsa and all I could see was her mouth opened in shock as her hands still controlled the ship smoothly.

"Let's go home," I whispered into John's ear in Sebecean and kissed his neck seductively as he nodded. Turning towards Jearsa, he slipped his hands back to her wrists and guided her gently back to the ship she had been born on.

*-*-*

The module landed silently on the familiar, but missed, gold-toned floor of Moya's maintenance bay. With perfect timing. the canopy opened and found six DRD's already waiting around the edges.

John grabbed One Eye, still with that piece of blue tape around its eyestalk, and pressed the awaiting point into Jearsa's wrist. She cried out in surprise, but quieted as I heard John say, "You'll never need to learn another language again. I promise. Wanna see how good these puppies work?"

She nodded anxiously and I called out, "Pilot?"

"We all would like to wish you back to Moya, especially you, Jearsa."

"He knows my name?" Incredulous. She climbed out of the cockpit, the two of us in tow. Jearsa looked around, more wonder on her face then I have ever seen in my life.

"You were born on this ship, pumpkin. Pilot knows us all. Isn't that right, Pilot?"

"Of course. I would like to announce that the only person awake at the moment is Joolushko, who is in Command. The others do not yet know that you are back."

"We'll surprise them in the morning, especially Rygel. Don't let them know we're back. We'll do that ourselves." The smallest smile crept on to John's face as he and I stared at our daughter's wonderful expressive face. I gave into a laugh as we grabbed our bags and headed to our quarters.

"As you wish."

*********

Nixar, here is another chapter… I think it is going to end up all the chapters are going to be short for a while…


End file.
